The Academy for Gifted Meisters and Weapons
by peachykuehn
Summary: Maka's dream is to be a great meister like her mother. Showing her natural talent in The Academy for Gifted Meisters and Weapons entrance exam, she finds herself in a new school. Maka tries her very best to succeed, but when she is partnered in her battle class with Soul Evans, the most popular and cocky guy in school, everyone discovers Maka may be more powerful than she appears.
1. The Big Day

The Academy for Gifted Meisters and Weapons

Summary: It has been Maka Albarn's dream to be a great meister like her mother. By showing her natural talent in The Academy for Gifted Meisters and Weapons entrance exam, Maka finds herself in a new school. Right away she befriends a sweet girl, Tsubaki, and a shy boy named Crona. Maka tries her very best to succeed, but when she is partnered in her battle class with Soul Evans, the most popular and cocky guy in school, everyone discovers Maka may be more powerful than she appears. Will Maka see through Soul's mask? Can she figure out what he is really like behind the arrogance?

SoulXMaka, Black StarXTsubaki, KidXLiz?

Maka Pov:

I slowly opened my eyes and saw my alarm clock hasn't gone off, 6:47AM. Not seeing the point of staying in bed for 13 more minutes, I slowly sat up realizing what day it was. August 25th, today I am taking the second part of the entrance exam for The Academy for Gifted Meisters and Weapons. Ever since I was little, I have always dreamed of being a great meister like my mama. But last year she died after falling sick and now I live with my papa in Death City. I am going to do her proud and create a death scythe just like she did with papa. Remembering my mother always brought me sadness, I wiped a stray tear from my cheek and pulled off my covers.

I had to be at the Academy today at 10AM with all the freshman and transfer students to finish my entrance exam. The first half of the exam was a breeze because it was a written test and at my old school I was at the top of my class. The second half is a battle that examines your skill. I'm not saying I don't have any skill in battling, but it just makes me a little more nervous than usual.

I walked over to my closet and took out my favorite outfit, a red plaid skirt with a white blouse and green striped tie. I pulled on my black coat and boots and headed over to my desk. I had no idea what I was going to do today. I haven't even drawn out a plan inside my head because I don't know who I will be up against. Each new student is paired with another to face in battle using a weapon of choice. The weapons we use in exams are not like weapons that attend the academy. They are plainly a weapon and have no human form. Whomever wins is granted a passing grade for the second part of the exam.

I gathered all my things from my desk and shoved them into my bag. I exited my room and make my way downstairs. The smell of French toast filled my house and I realized I was starving. I walked into the kitchen and saw papa at the stove. Weird, he never makes breakfast for me.

"MAKA! You're awake. Papa made you some French toast because he loves you!"

Ugh. I can't stand him. Ever since mama died, papa has surrounded himself with women to hide the pain of being a terrible husband and father. I sat down at the table after getting a plate and waited for him to finish making the French toast.

"So Maka honey, are you excited? Todays the big day!"

He placed 2 slices of French toast on my plate and I drowned them in syrup and began eating.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous but I'm sure that it won't be a problem."

"OH MAKA! I'm sure you'll do great, unfortunately papa needs to do a few things today so he won't be there."

Ha. Figures.

Once I finished with my breakfast it was already 8 o' clock. I went back upstairs to finish getting ready. I walked into the bathroom and put my silver hair into its usual pigtails and brushed my teeth. By the time I was walking out the door it was 8:30.

I walked next door to Mrs. Pinako's hoping she was up so we could have our usual morning tea and chat. I got the key from under the flower pot and unlocked the door.

"Maka? Is that you?" I heard a soft sweet voice from the porch off the back of the house.

"Yes it's me. How has your morning been so far?"

Mrs. Pinako is a very old kind hearted woman, she reminds me of my mother in that way. I made my way to the kitchen and saw there was already a pot of tea on the stove. I grabbed some china from the cupboard and the kettle off the stove and made my way to the porch.

"Oh the same old routine I have every morning. Now I need to hear about you, are you excited for today? I know you will do a fantastic job considering how much you have been practicing."

"Yes I am very excited and kind of nervous. I hope I will do well, I want to make mama proud."

I sat down the cups and poured tea for the both of us. I made my way to the rocking chair next to hers and admired her backyard. Mrs. Pinako had one of the most beautiful flower gardens and I just loved to relax on her porch with her.

"Honey, you have already made her proud, myself as well. You should try your best for yourself because you want to succeed. The Academy for Gifted Meisters and Weapons is one of the hardest schools to get into."

"I do want to do well. I have been working very hard. I hope it's not all for nothing."

"It won't be. I just wish I could come and see you today. You will do great things child, just like your mother. I do miss her very much."

And we sat there exchanging casual conversation over tea for a while. I then felt something against my leg and I jumped. Looking down I was Mrs. Pinako's cat Harvey. He is one of the nicest cats I know, and that is saying something because I really don't like cats. I picked him up and set the adorable fat cat on my lap and stroked his back.

"Mrs. Pinako?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have the time?" I asked.

"Why yes," she glanced at her wristwatch, "it's 9:45. What time –"

"OHMYGOSHI'MGOINGTOBELATE!" it all came out like one word.

I stood up quickly and Harvey jumped off of me. I started making my way to the front door.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pinako I have to go, I'm going to be late." I stated quickly.

"That's quite alright I will pick this up, good luck dear! I will be there in spirit. Show them how talented you are."

"Thanks Mrs. Pinako! I will" I shouted as I closed her front door and locked it behind me.

I started sprinting to the Academy. Hopefully I won't be late.


	2. Too cool

The Academy for Gifted Meisters and Weapons

Summary: It has been Maka Albarn's dream to be a great meister like her mother. By showing her natural talent in The Academy for Gifted Meisters and Weapons entrance exam, Maka finds herself in a new school. Right away she befriends a sweet girl, Tsubaki, and a shy boy named Crona. Maka tries her very best to succeed, but when she is partnered in her battle class with Soul Evans, the most popular and cocky guy in school, everyone discovers Maka may be more powerful than she appears. Will Maka see through Soul's mask? Can she figure out what he is really like behind the arrogance?

SoulXMaka, Black StarXTsubaki, KidXLiz?

Soul POV:

I woke up to a banging on my door.

"SOUL! You annoying worthless piece of crap! Get out of bed!" my brother screamed.

"Love you too Wes" I mumbled sarcastically under my breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing. I'm up." Truth is, I hate my brother. He is the kind of person that even if he screws up, he is considered a god. He is currently studying at a university and living in an apartment with me paid for by our parents. It's annoying to constantly live in his shadow, the only place I am considered the cool guy is at my school.

I'm in my second year at The Academy for Gifted Meisters and Weapons. I love it there, everyone treats me like I'm some rock star, so I just play along with the act so no one knows that I'm really Wes Evans' brother. The only people who know the real me are my close friends Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty.

I am going to become a death scythe. All my friends have partners and are already working to become stronger, but I don't. I haven't found a meister yet mainly because I'm too cool for everyone at The Academy. My entire first year I just focused on being cool, who needs school anyways.

I rolled out of bed onto the floor. I stayed like that for about 3 minutes trying to motivate my lazy self to get up. Besides, today's entrance exam day, where all the upperclassmen go to watch the new students struggle. I got up and threw on a random outfit and my headband and left my room.

My brother was in the living room getting his things together to go to class, which really meant skipping and hanging out with a bunch of girls.

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing I saw. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out noticing that it was 9:37. I had a text from Black Star and it read:

**YO! Dude it's your god. I'll be at your house in a few minutes. I'm ready to see some freshman get beaten down! **

I just replied with a simple:

**OK man**

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and finished eating whatever I grabbed, I think it had something with peanut butter on it and went to brush my teeth. I didn't really notice until now, but I was alone in my apartment, Wes already left.

"Thank God," I said to myself.

"NO NEED TO THANK ME!"

"JESUS CHRIST BLACK STAR! You scared the shit outta me! How did you get in my apartment?" I yelled, trying to slow down my heart rate.

"Sorry dude. You ready?! LET'S GET TO SCHOOL BEFORE ALL THE FRONT SPOTS ARE TAKEN!"

"Okay Okay. And you don't need to scream all the time."

We walked to school, which wasn't far from my apartment at all. I hoped everyone was going to be there, this is going to be fun watching the nervous freshman struggle. I was deep in thought, thinking about the new school year and how we aren't freshman anymore when Black Star suddenly asked

"Hey Soul, you gonna look for a meister today?"

"I don't know man, maybe if someone's cool enough, but I highly doubt it. Besides I wouldn't want a freshman carrying me around."

"Ok, well just keep your eyes peeled you never know," He said.

By the time our conversation was over we had made it to the school. It was an old looking building made of red brick. You wouldn't think by the outside it was a school for gifted kids. But as you walked inside, it opens up, looking like a mansion.

The entrance exams are held in the back of the school in an open field. I took in my surroundings. Current students had made a huge circle around the arena and off to the side, a table with 3 chairs. One for Death, his scythe, and for the associate principle. They judge the new students on their performance and determine the winner. Most likely the winner is accepted into the school.

Black Star and I looked for our group of friends until we spotted them near the judging table.

"Hey guys" I said coolly.

"Hi Black Star, Soul. What took you so long?" Tsubaki asked.

Tsubaki is Black Star's weapon and crush and I never let him forget it. Her long black hair is usually in a ponytail and she's got a rockin body. Not that I like her, just appreciating the view. Besides she's all Black Star's, not mine.

"Sorry, I had to wait for this loser," Black Star said and pointed at me "BUT HAVE NO FEAR, YOUR GOD IS HERE!"

"Black Star, shut up, besides the freshman are lining up." Kid said

We all turned to the arena and saw the new students form a line. Death got up from his seat and went to stand in front of them. They all looked like they were going to pee their pants and I had to suppress a chuckle.

"Alright," Death said "Welcome, aspiring meisters and weapons, shall we begin with the rules?"

He paced up and down the line when suddenly a girl burst into the arena panting like she had just run a couple miles. She had silver hair that was tied up in pigtails which made her look childish. She wore a red plaid miniskirt, white shirt and a long black coat. I noticed her face was actually pretty, with bright green eyes that were fascinating. Huh. Better late than never.

"I'm so very sorry," the girl bowed her head in respect, "I'm usually very punctual. Please let me participate in the second half of the exam."

"Hmm. What is your name?" Death asked

"Maka Albarn, sir."

"Oh yes, I remember you," Death replied, "you're the young lady who scored perfectly on the written exam."

Wow. Pretty and smart. Wait! What am I thinking?!

"Alright I will let you proceed to take the exam, but Miss Albarn I don't want to have this happen again."

"Yes sir," Maka said and took her place in line.

"Anyways as I was saying, the rules. There are none!" Death gave an amusing laugh. "You all signed up for this, so go ahead and kill each other, it will only prepare you better for the real world."

Everyone in line gave a worried look except for a few cocky individuals. As Death read off the pairings, everyone began to back up out of the way.

The first few fights were nothing special. Just some average kids failing to impress me. What I was really looking forward to was this Maka chick. Was she a meister or a weapon? I mean a perfect score on the written test, although she doesn't look like it she should be one powerful girl.


	3. Who is Stronger?

**Author Note:**

**Hello! Wow I never thought I'd be writing my own fan fic but here I am! Oh my gosh I can't believe people are actually reading my story. Hello, are you out there? *hears nothing*. Haha just kidding I know you guys have been reading my story and I really appreciate it. Soul Eater is one of my favorite animes and I have big plans for this story so stay tuned. I would just like to give a shout out to Angel-of-Darkness421 and ****Kurosora-chan**** for being my first reviews. You guys seriously rock! Ok, anyways if you have any suggestions feel free to review and all that jazz. This is one of the longer chapters I've wrote so far Wow jeez I need to shut up… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~PeachyKuehn**

Maka POV:

Holy crap was I ever lucky. Lord Death actually let me stay for the second half of the exam. I just started to relax from sprinting here but then started to freak out again. What am I going to do for the battle!? I looked to the left and right of me to size up the competition. I was one of the last people standing. All that remained were two muscular guys wearing tacky muscle tee shirts that look like they spend half the day looking at themselves in the mirror, and a slender boy with choppy pink hair and had on a long black dress? Oh well, who am I to judge.

Lord Death called the two names of the muscular guys next to me which meant I was battling pinky over here. Heh piece of cake.

The battle before us was the best we've seen all day. Although, it did get a little bloody for me at the end there. _Ok Maka,_ I gave myself a little pep talk _you can do this. I mean how hard can it be fighting him? I'm a little bigger, hopefully I will be the stronger one._

Before I knew it the match was over and this boy and I were up next.

"And last but not least, second year transfer student Maka Albarn against second year transfer student Crona." Lord Death announced. "Alright aspiring students of the Academy, just a few reminders, you can use any of those weapons in front of you and you are only allowed to use the items you have on you."

"Alright Miss Albarn, which weapon do you choose?"

I looked at the weapons laid out in front of me and began searching. Finally I spotted a scythe on the end and went to grab it. With ease, I picked up the heavy weapon and rested it over my shoulder. I went back to my spot in the arena and waited for Lord Death to say something.

"Oh what a wonderful weapon choice. Ok Crona, You're next."

"Umm sir?" Crona asked quietly, "you said we can use anything that we have on us correct?"

"Why yes. But–"

"My weapon, Ragnarok, resides in my blood. My I use him in this battle?"

"Hmm. I will permit you to use your weapon. After all, the rules…" Death trailed off as if knowing that we understood what he meant.

WHAT?! Ok now I'm really freaking out. He has a huge advantage over me. Fighting against an actual weapon will be hard with just this simple scythe. I have to work twice as hard as everyone else.

"Thank you Lord Death."

Crona made his way to the opposite side of the arena and I readied myself. _Calm down _I told myself. _It is just like any other battle. I have worked way too hard to fail now. _I got a sudden burst of confidence and stood up a little straighter with the scythe in a position ready to attack.

"Alright kids, the name's Sid I teach all the gym and battle classes here at the Academy. Now, whomever knocks the other out wins the battle. The judges will be watching you closely so no cheating or funny business, got it?"

We both shook our heads and all of the sudden this big man appeared out of Crona's back. That must be Ragnarok. He was very muscular and completely black in color. His head, a perfect circle, had two white eyes and a big white X across his face. **AN: my ragnarok emoji ****(0X0)****haha**

Ragnarock then disappeared off of Crona's back and into his hand in the form of a long sword.

"On my mark." Sid said "ANNNNND FIGHT!"

Nothing happened. Not at first. I think it's because Crona is too shy and I didn't know how to approach him. Head on? At first we just circled around, mirroring each other's movements. I never let my eyes off of him and I slowly started to let my senses open up. I decided I'd taunt him.

"So are you going to attack or just stand there like a baby?" I told him.

"S-stop it. That's really mean. I don't like girls," Crona wined in a small voice.

"Come on then, Ladies first." I heard the other students chuckle at my joke.

I decided this fight was going too slow for my taste so I advanced on Corna. At first it was easy. He tried to block my swings with the Demon Sword but he was very weak and his guard wasn't up. Deciding that I didn't want to cause extreme physical harm to the boy, I stuck with impact strikes. I caught him between myself and the blade of the scythe and punched him hard in the gut.

I didn't understand why he wasn't defending himself better, but I took advantage of it anyways. I punched him left and right repeatedly across the face and he gave a grunt of pain. I paused for one moment took one step back and drop kicked him 5 feet backwards.

He laid there of his back for a good 30 seconds but I could tell he wasn't knocked out. I stood there ready for him to get up and attack while I caught my breath. Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead from the workout and from nervousness.

"Come on! Is that all you got? Stand and fight me or do you admit I'm the stronger one."

I saw something change in him as he slowly stood. He looked angry with me.

"Come on Crona!" I heard Ragnarok say, "Let's get this fight over with"

"Okay. Scream resonance."

Then, Ragnarok began to scream so loud I dropped the scythe and covered my ears. In that time crona approached me and sliced at my legs. Feeling blood fall down my legs, I dropped to my knees and winced.

"Bloody needle," I heard Crona say.

Unexpectedly, needles appeared out of the ground that sliced open small painful cuts in my clothes and skin. I struggled to stand and get to my scythe while Crona kicked me in the side. Ouch that's gonna leave a mark. Finally I got out of the needles and ran to the scythe on the ground. I tripped over my own feet but eventually had the weapon in my hands. Crap, this isn't looking very good I'm all beat up and I can feel my eyelids starting to fall from pain and exhaustion. I'm going to lose this battle.

Crona looked at me with an amusing smile. "Well look who is the weaker one now."

I can't let mama and Mrs. Pinako down. More importantly I cannot let myself down. I thought of a plan that probably won't work anyways because I didn't have a real weapon, but what the heck it's worth a shot.

I looked down at the scythe in my hands and focused on my soul. More importantly trying to resonate its power without another soul. I don't even know if it can be done but I tried it anyways, I'm desperate.

"Soul resonance" I said under my breath. _This is impossible_, I thought to myself,_ I don't have another soul to resonate with._

I tried my hardest to magnify my soul waves on my own and suddenly an electric blue light surrounded my. I focused until I could feel my power increasing and tried to create witch hunter but in a weaker form.

"The legendary super skill of the scythe meister," I said as the blade elongated and glowed blue. "Witch Hunter."

I swung the scythe at Crona and he blocked with Ragnarok; although, he did have a different look in his eyes. Was he nervous? Not being able to stop the attack fully, Crona slid back 10 feet and was breathing heavily. So was I, that move took a lot more out of me than I'd hoped. I fell to my knees once more and the corners of my vision were darkening. I could barely hear what Crona had said because then everything went black.

**AN: Yay! I'm finally done. Sorry for taking so long to update, school has been crazy. I will try to update more often because I am really liking where this story is going so far. Do you? Let me know! Please review it gives me confidence **


	4. Doctor Soul

**OH MY GOSH!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while school has been crazy. Anyways I have another chapter for you guys! Oh! And I love all the reviews I'm getting for this story, you all seriously rock! Expect a lot more chapters in the future because I'm almost done with my first semester and after that, I'LL BE A WRITING MACHIENE! **

**~PeachyKuehn**

Soul POV:

"SOUL!" I heard Liz scream in my ear.

"Geez, What did you do that for?"

"You were zoning out there. Come on, just try to pay attention to these last few people."

"Soul? Pay attention?" Black Star commented "HAHAHAHAHAHA good joke Liz!"

"Whatever" I mumbled.

"And last but not least, second year transfer student Maka Albarn against second year transfer student Crona." Lord Death announced.

Everyone turned their attention to the arena. This was the last fight against that Maka girl and that really feminine looking guy. Hmm, maybe she will win after all, I mean look at him.

Lord Death asked Maka to choose her weapon and I was suddenly interested. She'll probably choose something like a dagger or a lighter weapon, she looks so small and weak. Unexpectedly she went to the end of the line and picked up a scythe with no effort at all. Wow, I wasn't expecting that.

"Hey Soul, look. She's a scythe meister." Black Star said

"I can see that stupid." He just wacked me upside the head.

"My weapon, Ragnarok, resides in my blood. My I use him in this battle?" I heard the pink haired boy say.

Oh man that Maka chick has no way of winning now. A real weapon against a plain one? She'll be at a major disadvantage for sure. Lord Death permitted him to use his weapon and they took their places in the arena.

"On my mark." Sid said "ANNNNND FIGHT!"

I don't know what I was expecting, but not much happened at first. They just circled each other at first. I looked at Maka and the look in her green eyes went from doubtful to confident in a matter of seconds. I wonder what is going through her head.

"So are you going to attack or just stand there like a baby?" Maka taunted.

"S-stop it. That's really mean. I don't like girls," Crona complained.

"Come on then, Ladies first." I let out a small chuckle along with a few of my friends.

I was impressed. She advanced on him and threw well practiced impact strikes. She kicked him back five feet and taunted him more by saying she was stronger. I noticed Crona grow angry and Maka looked a little nervous. His weapon really was anxious to beat Maka so finally Crona looked like he was going to fight.

"Scream resonance." Crona said and is weapon started to scream so loud even I needed to cover my ears.

Maka dropped her scythe to do the same which was a big mistake. Crona cut up her legs and Maka fell to her knees. This isn't looking good for her.

"Bloody Needle."

Suddenly needles popped out of the ground giving Maka small cuts and slicing holes in her clothes. I don't like this. Watching her get hurt. I had the sudden urge to go protect her, but I ignored it. Maka made it out of the needles and went to pick up her scythe. I saw something in Maka's expression, she was concentrating so hard. WHAT IS SHE DOING?! Crona's gonna kill her.

"Soul resonance" I heard her say faintly. What? There's no way, she doesn't have another soul to resonate with.

She gave a grunt in concentration and all of the sudden, a blue light surrounded her in a circle. The blade of the scythe elongated and glowed blue. She sliced at Crona but he was ready for the strike. Still the impact pushed him back at least 10 feet, if not more. Crona had actually been pushed with so much force that it had left a crater where he was dragged.

I looked back to Maka and she was already collapsing with exhaustion. When she hit the ground face first the scythe clattered away from her limp body. Crona stood up on shaky legs but then fell to his side after being overwhelmed too.

Woah, that was intense.

"Well," Lord Death said, "someone get these kids to the infirmary. Crona has won this battle since he was last to pass out. Thank you all so much for coming and I look forward to a successful school year."

My friends and I stayed back as the crowd rushed away to get on with their pathetic lives. A couple of teachers tended to Maka and Crona as they waited to transport them to the infirmary.

"How about that last battle?" Kid questioned.

"Yeah, how do you think that Maka girl used soul resonation without another soul? She must be pretty powerful." Trubaki said as she was still staring at Maka getting moved to get better.

"PLEASE, SHE CAN'T BE AS POWERFUL AS ME. I AM GOING TO SURPASS GOD!" Black Star bragged.

I just rolled my eyes.

"So guys, movie at our apartment tonight?" Liz asked and we all agreed. "Great! Come over around 8ish."

Everyone said their goodbyes and before I knew it I was alone. I shoved my hands in my pockets and began to walk towards the school. I felt something in my pocket and noticed it was my class information and locker assignment. Crap, I forgot to walk through my schedule and find my lockers, so I headed in the school.

After I was done with finding all my classes, which took about 15 minutes, I went to search for my locker. When I reached locker 564, I opened it and looked inside. Awesome. It's in great condition. I looked to my left and noticed it's right next to the infirmary.

I opened the door and looked inside.

"Oh hi Soul." The school nurse said.

"Hey Miss Marie."

I noticed she was tending to Maka's and Crona's wounds. She looked a little tired. Well she was probably taking care of the injured examiners all morning.

"You need any help?" I asked.

"Well now that you mention it I could use some help with Maka over there. Just grab some bandages and some salve and cover her wounds."

I picked up the supplies and went over to Maka. I started my rubbing in the salve in each tiny cut on her soft skin. I tried hard not to stare for too long at her pale complexion while I placed bandages over them as well. Once I finished I turned to Miss Marie to find her looking at me with an expecting eye. I just broke her eye contact.

"Anything else?"

"Hmm. I suppose not. Thank you so much Doctor Soul for your help." She laughed at her little joke.

"Cool. No problem" I replied.

As I walked out I stole one more glance at Maka while Miss Marie wasn't looking. This is going to be one interesting school year.


	5. Exciting News

**Hello Readers!**

**I hope you all enjoy the story so far! And thanks for reviewing because I honestly love reading them all. I will try to take in some feedback so if you have any more suggestions or words of encouragement, then review to your heart's content. Here is the next chapter in The Academy for Gifted Meisters and Weapons.**

**~PeachyKuehn**

Kid POV: (Ikr. What?! I just wanted to change it up. Don't hate me!)

I walked home with Liz and Patti while they babbled on about nail polish and giraffes. I however, was replaying that last fight in my head. That Maka girl is quite the meister if she can resonate her soul without another. Also, Crona is not one to underestimate either. Although Crona won, I think Maka showed more power than her opponent. After all, she didn't even have a partner.

As we walked up to our apartment building, I admired its beautiful symmetry. Even better our apartment is on the 8th floor, an aesthetically pleasing number.

"Kid?" Liz asked. "Can you help clean the apartment before everyone comes over?"

"Sure, sure. I'll make sure everything is perfect"

"But big sis, now it's going to take forever to clean. Kid is so picky" Patty whispered to her sister.

"I heard that" I said lazily as the elevator reached our floor and I stepped out.

We made our way to our apartment and I took out my keys. With swiftness, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I admired the way the walls were painted white and everything was symmetrical. I glanced at the clock it was around 2:00PM.

"Might as well get started now."

Liz, Patti and I grabbed cleaning supplies and made our way to the living room. I started with cleaning the windows while Patti dusted and Liz straightened furniture, of course she needed my permission if they were symmetrical. Liz made her way over to our stereo claiming "Cleaning is more fun with music."

Doin' It Right by Daft Punk started playing and Liz smiled **(AN: Love this song! I'm listening to it right now)**

Patti started dancing around while she dusted and I just concentrated on getting this window perfectly clean.

"Doing it right, everybody will be dancing, and we'll be feeling it right-" Liz sang along with the song.

I noticed I was smiling and staring at her and quickly went back to work.

Maka POV:

My first thought was _Ouch._

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in a white room on a bed with light blue bedding. I looked down at myself and noticed all my cuts had been bandaged up.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." I heard a woman speak to my right and looked over.

She was very pretty, with golden eyes and hair. She was dressed in all black and had an eye patch on her left eye with a lightning bolt logo on it. I'm assuming she's the nurse and I'm in the infirmary. I looked to my left and there lie Crona on the bed next to me. He didn't look too well either. He had some pretty bad bruises all over his body and I could start to see a small black eye forming. His cheeks were also swollen, probably from being punched so many times.

"I'm Miss Marie this is my first year at the Academy. I'm going to be the school nurse. How are you feeling?"

She seemed very polite, I replied with,

"I'm fine. A little sore and tired but that's probably normal. Do you think I could go home now?"

"Oh yes you will be able to leave soon. I just need to grab some paperwork from the main office. Do you mind watching after Crona until I get back? It will only be 5 minutes."

I sat up slowly and looked over at Crona.

"Yeah sure, no problem" I said sweetly.

"Alright then, I will be back in a few."

Miss Marie walked out of the room and I looked off into space. I suddenly heard some ruffling to my left and turned my gaze. I saw his dark eyes staring up at me. We didn't say anything to each other, just sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

I finally got the guts to ask, "How are you feeling?"

He looked at me with surprise in his eyes while he sat up a little.

"I feel okay. My throats a little dry, but nothing too horrible." He said avoiding my eye contact.

He's very shy. I got up from my bed and walked over to the drinking fountain and got a cup. I filled the cup with water and went to his bedside and gave him the glass. He looked at it than at me and then back down to the cup. After taking a couple sips he set the water down on the side table.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

That surprised me, I'm not that mean to people. I only taunted him before to try to win the battle, but that didn't work out.

"I don't hate you Crona," he looked at me, clearly shocked. "I was just being a little harsh during our fight because I didn't know any other way to approach you. It turns out my plan failed anyways because you still won. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." I gave an apologetic smile.

"I don't know how to respond. Umm… thanks?"

"Don't worry about it, you won fair and square. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to be friends?"

Now Crona basically was speechless. I don't think he has that many friends, but he seems very sweet. I don't know why but he kind of seems like a younger brother that I want to protect. Eventually Crona came out of his shock and smiled,

"Yeah I'd like that."

I liked it when Crona smiled, everything seemed less depressing.

"I'm very excited for this school year," Crona told me "I actually have a friend."

"Hey I'm not admitted into the Academy remember? I lost. It's going to be impossible for me to get in." I sighed and looked out the window.

"Don't worry Maka. I think you showed incredible skill by using Witch Hunter without another soul. Just think of the things you could do with a real weapon. I bet they will let you in because of the natural talent you have in battle and the perfect score you received on the written exam."

"Thanks Crona."

I didn't feel any better, but I appreciated his attempt to cheer me up. Just then Miss Marie walked in and saw Crona was awake. She thanked me and told me I could leave. She asked Crona to stay behind though, so I said my goodbyes and told Crona I'd text him later if I got any news from the Academy. (We swapped numbers before Miss Marie walked in.)

LINE BREAK 

I walked home with my head down around 4ish and passed Mrs. Pinako's. I sighed and walked up to the front door. I went inside and at first she looked all excited.

"Oh! Maka! How'd it go? I'm sure you did fantastically and blew everyone away!" She read my expression and looked concerned.

I told her the whole story even the part about becoming friends with Crona and she comforted me.

"Honey, no need to worry. Being a meister is in your blood. You will get accepted in the Academy. Just be patient and you'll see. I bet you one of my homemade pies that they contact you by tomorrow night."

I laughed lightheartedly, "I might have to take you up on that bet."

After talking a little more I said I had to get home and start cooking dinner. I said goodbye and walked next door to my house. Papa wasn't home, probably out at the club or bar.

I made myself some grilled cheese and sat down with a book. I looked up at the clock. 7:30.

Tsubaki POV:

"BLACK STAR!" I banged on his door. "COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Take a chill pill Tsubaki, you're starting to sound like me." He chuckled a little and opened his door.

He was in his usual clothes, a black collared shirt and boots with a white pants. I wore my usual outfit as well, which matched his.

"Are you ready yet?" I questioned. "They said to come around eight, it's already 7:50!"

"Yeah, okay. Let's go then." Black Star replied.

We walked out of our small house and onto the sidewalk. I've lived with Black Star for almost a year now. We became partners last school year and we've been friends ever since.

On our way to Kid Liz and Patti's we discussed about the upcoming school year. Mainly, what we wanted to accomplish as a team.

"Well, obviously we are going to get a hell of a lot stronger this year" Black Star commented.

"Yeah, maybe we should increase the number of missions we go on too."

"I like the way you think Tsubaki."

I blushed and turned my face so he couldn't see. Thank God, aka Black Star, that it was dark out otherwise he would definitely have seen it. We walked into the apartment building and took the elevator up to their floor. Knocking on the door, we were greeted by Patti.

"They're here," she announced to everyone inside. "Come on in! Now the party can start."

Everyone had already arrived, except us of course. We all sat in the living room and watched some comedy movie I've never heard of. I munched on a bowl of popcorn and just enjoyed the company of my friends.

The movie was almost finished so I looked around the room at everyone. Black Star sat next to me slightly paying attention to the movie. Every now and the he would get up to stretch his legs because he said they kept falling asleep. Liz was nodding off and every now and then would lean her head onto Kid's shoulder, quietly apologizing each time. Soul was on his phone and glancing at the movie every so often. Patti was the only one who was completely immersed in the movie, her eyes never left the screen.

"Wow, that was the best movie ever!" Patti exclaimed as Kid took the DVD out of the player and placed it back on the shelf being careful not to mess up his precious symmetry.

Everyone started to get tired so we decided to all go home. We said goodbye and went our separate ways.

Maka POV:

I closed my book and noticed it was about 10:00PM. I put my dishes away from dinner and went up to my room. I got ready for bed by changing my clothes, brushing my teeth, and taking my hair out of its pigtails.

I went back downstairs to grab a glass of water and noticed my phone buzzing. I looked at the tiny screen that displayed an unknown number calling. Pushing the tiny green button I answered.

"Hello, this is Maka Albarn."

"Hello Miss Albarn, this is Lord Death with the Academy for Gifted Meisters and Weapons. I'd like to congratulate you on your performance from earlier today."

I was seriously shaking. He's probably just checking up to see how I'm healing.

"We here at the Academy were rather impressed with your abilities, although you failed, we would like to invite you to be a student here."

HOLY CRAP! I can't believe what I'm hearing!

"I accept your offer. Thank you so much for this opportunity." I politely said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but are you at all related to one of my death scythes? Spirit Albarn?"

Ugh. "Yes sir I am."

"Well then having natural talent must run in your family. Your mother was one of the greatest meisters I knew."

"Me too sir" I replied with some sadness.

"Once again, congratulations and we look forward to having you here at our school. Goodbye."

"Goodbye sir, Thank you."

Right as I hung up the phone I seriously screamed and jumped around in my pajamas. Talk about cliché, but I couldn't help it.

I picked up my phone and texted Crona.

(**Maka Bold**, _Crona Italics_)

**Guess who is going to the Academy? THIS GIRL! I just got a call from Lord Death. What about you?**

_Awesome! I got a call too. We should walk together on the first day, I don't really know anyone._

**Sounds great. I'll text you later about it, I'm tired. Night!**

I walked up to my room and flopped on my bed. I had a smile on my face until I fell asleep.

**Hey guys tried to make this a little longer. I just don't have time to write really long chapters but I will try my best. How'd you like the multiple POVs? Let me know in reviews. Or give me suggestions. Thanks! **


	6. The White-haired Boy with Red Eyes

**Why hello there!**

**I know you all want to murder me for not updating for over a freaking MONTH but that's virtually impossible cus you don't know where I live. I guess you can just settle for yelling at me in a review. **

**Here's the next chapter, please review the story if you like it. If you don't, tell me what you think I should do. Peace yo. **

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER :( **

**~PeachyKuehn**

* * *

Soul POV:

5 Days Later.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"SOUL! Wake your lousy ass up!"

I groaned inwardly and fell onto my bedroom floor.

"Seriously, you idiot! You're probably late to meet your friends, like I care anyways."

I heard the front door slam while I looked up at my clock. Crap, Wes was right. I needed to meet Black Star and Tsubaki 5 minutes ago. I got ready, gathered my things and walked out the house in all of 2 minutes. While jogging up to the corner we meet at every morning, I found that they weren't there either. _Did they leave without me? Nah, Tsubaki is too nice. _I decided they must be running late as well, so I leaned up against a light post and waited patiently. Not long after that I closed my eyes out of boredom.

Seconds later, I thought I heard a stick snap, but when I looked over to the bushes nothing seemed suspicious. So, I brushed it off. I felt a pair of hands being pushed into my side and stumbled from leaning on the post.

"What the hell?!" I turned my head to the dumb bastard, and transformed my left arm into a scythe blade.

"Whoa! Soul, it's ME! BLACK STAR! Chill man, it was a joke." He started laughing at my reaction.

I spotted Tsubaki standing behind him looking innocent.

"Idiot," I told him. "How long have you been here anyways?"

Tsubaki walked closer to us and said,

"Oh, we've been here the whole time hiding in the shadows of the bushes. Black Star just wanted to have some fun."

I sighed. "You guys are so uncool. Shall we go? We're already late because of you."

"EXCUSE ME? If your god recalls, you were the one who was late Soul," Black Star accused.

"Whatever you guys," Tsubaki said plainly. "Let's go."

We arrived at the Academy on time, which usually isn't one of my top priorities. We walked up the many steps and made our way to our designated lockers. Walking down the halls, I got asked how I was doing and how my break was. I mentally smiled and replied to each question with a cool response. I made it to my locker and opened it with no struggle. A bunch of letters in fancy stationary fell out and I briefly looked down at them. _Ugh. More letters asking to be someone's partner._ I gathered them and shoved them in my locker along with a couple of my books.

I went to meet back up with my real friends because, fortunately, we were all in the same class again. I found them crowded around Kid's locker outside the classroom.

"Whoa! Soul Eater Evans actually on time for class. Now that is a sight to see." Kid mocked.

"There's a first for everything."

"10 bucks says it won't last through this week." Black Star bet.

"50 says it won't last by tomorrow" Liz joined in.

"Hey!" I protested. "Just because you're not as cool as me doesn't mean you get to make fun of me. In fact, the roles should be reversed!"

"Yeah, yeah. Mr. popular is easily offended." Liz said with a smile and I just rolled my eyes.

We hung out together until class started and then went in and took our seats. I noticed that girl Maka was in our class sitting at the top row with the pink haired guy she fought against in the entrance exam. She had a smile on her face as him and her looked to be having a conversation.

Professor Stein, our teacher, then rolled in on an office chair. Not before falling over the door frame though.

"Hello class, I am Professor Stein and I will be the one educating you for this school year."

He started talking about boring things like dissecting rare species, so I dozed off and didn't pay attention to any of his lectures.

I finally was brought out of my day dream when everyone in the class stood up.

"Wait what's going on?" I asked Kid on my left.

"Stein is assigning lab partners for the year, I suggest you pay attention more." Kid stated teasingly.

I just rolled my eyes and stood along with my classmates. I listened for my name until being called along with Black Star. Cool, this class won't be too boring then.

We all took our places at lab tables while Stein passed out some dead birds for us to dissect, nasty. Black Star seemed distracted so I just asked him what the problem is.

"Dude, I'm just worried about Tsubaki. She got paired with Maka Albarn and not with someone in our friend circle."

"That's what you're overreacting about?" I chuckled, "She'll be fine man. Tsubaki is one of the nicest people I know, she can make anyone her friend in a heartbeat."

"Yeah I guess. WAIT AREN'T I THE NICEST PERSON YOU KNOW SOUL?!" Black Star was now standing on the table doing an idiotic pose when Stein walked up to us. The whole class was looking.

"Black Star, get down off the lab tables, it's highly unsanitary" Stein ordered while handing us our specimen.

After an hour of Black Star cutting our bird to bits we gave up and just talked for the rest of the time.

"Alright class, we will now move to a new subject," Professor Stein informed "Physical Education. I have brought someone with me to help teach this subject."

Professor Stein gestured to his left and in walked a blue dude. Seriously, his skin was blue. He introduced himself as Sid. He seemed very powerful and told us he was a zombie which is pretty cool. Stein and Sid informed us to follow them to the field behind the school where we would do most of our physical training.

Stein looked over all the students and then shoved his hands into his lab coat.

"Those of you who already have partners will be paired with them, those who don't will be assigned one just for training. Once I read off your name stand next to your temporary partner."

Once again I zoned until I heard my name.

"Soul Eater Evans with Maka Albarn"

Cool. Wait, WHAT I can't be seen with her it will ruin my cool guy rep.

MAKA POV:

I was having the greatest first day of school until I met a certain white-haired, red-eyed "cool guy".

I texted Crona in the morning giving him the location to meet up and walked out of my house a little early planning to stop at Mrs. Pinako's. For morning tea and a short chat she wished me luck on my first day and I rushed out her door.

I walked up to Crona from behind by the bench we were meeting at and tapped his shoulder.

"AHH!" He turned and saw it was me "Oh, Maka, you ready? Let's go."

I fought hard to stop myself from giggling but I eventually lost and Crona looked embarrassed.

"Yeah… I'm ready… sorry for… laughing at you." I said in between laughing fits.

We were one of the first in the classroom and sat in the top row because Crona didn't want to sit in the front. While we waited for class to start Crona and I talked casually and got to know each other even more. I just couldn't help smile when I was with Crona.

I saw a group of people walk into the room out of the corner of my eye. They all seemed like a really close group of friends, I bet they're all each other's partners. One boy in particular stood out to me and for some reason I saw a quick flash of a small blue orb with a mischievous demeanor. Ever since I was little I could read people's souls, but I haven't gotten it under control yet, I'm still looking for a teacher. The boy had white hair and crimson eyes. He had a toothy grin on his face and I noticed his teeth were pointed like a shark's, weird. He is the kind of guy that everyone wants to be friends with, I could just tell by the way he acted. Stuck up and thinking they are too cool for you, I hate those kind of people. Anyway, I ignored the group and continued my conversation with Crona.

After our Professor clumsily entered, he introduced himself as Dr. Stein and lectured. I quietly took notes until Professor Stein was finished. Then we were partnered up for the year to do classwork. I got paired with a girl named Tsubaki, so I scanned the classroom to see a polite looking girl with long black hair in a ponytail. I looked to my left to see Crona shaking in his seat.

"Crona," I prodded. "What's up?"

"I'm with a girl named Patty. I don't know how to deal with this."

"You'll be fine, just be yourself." I reassured him with a simle.

I walked up to Tsubaki and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she said with a smile. "I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah I'm really excited."

We sat down at our lab table and Stein handed out our "assignment", aka a dead bird we had to dissect. Tsubaki and I talked the entire time and started to even know some more personal things only friends would know. I really like her and I hope we can become best friends.

We finished the assignment early and waited until Stein introduced us to our physical education teacher Sid, who was a zombie. Weird. The class went outside to start training.

"Those of you who already have partners will be paired with them, those who don't will be assigned one just for training," Professor Stein said.

Great that's me, I really need to find a partner soon.

"Once I read off your name stand next to your temporary partner."

"Soul Eater Evans with Maka Albarn"

Wait who's that? What kind of name is that? I looked around for my partner when out of the corner of my eye I saw the white-haired boy with red eyes.

* * *

**Done with this chap. So I'm seriously sorry for not posting but I'm going to get back into posting weekly. What do you think, do Thursdays work for you? Please review, I read them all and it really does make me want to write more. **

**~PeachyKuehn**


End file.
